board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kefka's Contest History
Who is Kefka? Kefka may very well be the single most evil villain in gaming. He's the main antagonist of Final Fantasy 6, and even though he's a mere clown when you first meet him, don't let that fool you. This guy is a raving psychopath. The best part of him is that he isn't even the leader of the Empire that everyone is battling in the World of Balance. That honor belongs to Gestahl, but it is Kefka, not Gestahl, who does the the most evil things in the game. Kefka tries to burn down Figaro, treats Espers as if they were garbage, almost ruins Terra's life by putting a Slave Crown on her, fakes a visit in jail so that he may attack a town later on in the game, kills virtually all of the Espers in the World of Balance, murders General Leo, destroys the world by throwing the Statues out of Balance, and then becomes the God and ruler of the very world that he destroys. And in that new world, anyone who even sniffs the thought of opposing Kefka gets their town fried to bits. And that's only half the story. One, when you compare what Kefka does to what every other Final Fantasy villain is able to accomplish, Kefka was able to do far more than any of them. Most other FF villains fail long before being able to destroy and/or take over the world. Not only that, but Kefka is absolutely demented. He dresses up like a clown, and whenever he does something evil, he lets loose the psycho clown laugh from hell to let everyone know about it. He's also one of the single most quoteable gaming characters of all time. Overall, Kefka is a complete villain, and one of gaming's all time greats. "Ahem, there's SAND on my boots!" -Kefka Kefka's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 9-9 Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 12 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Pac Man, 47678 50.95% - 45905 49.05% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (4) Crono, 21373 21.08% - 79999 78.92% * Extrapolated Strength --- 52nd Place 15.56% Summer 2004 Contest - 20XX Division - 7 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Lost to (10) Knuckles, 35220 42.54% - 47578 57.46% * Extrapolated Strength --- 34th Place 21.21% As good as Kefka is as a villain, his contest strength is something else entirely. In 2003, Kefka was hyped beyond belief. He responded by barely defeating Pac-Man before getting absolutely blown away by Crono, and even though a lot of people blamed the famous Lettuce Kefka match pic for his fault, a picture can only do so much. 2004 was a better year for Kefka, despite the fact that he didn't win a match. When the match with Knuckles began, Kefka built and held a lead for hours before Knuckles was able to use the Sega morning vote to save him. This gave some proof to Kefka being SFF'd against Crono in 2003, and it also gave Kefka a lot of respect than what the 2003 Xsts will show. The best part of Kefka's performance in 2004 was the fact that he did it with the Lettuce Kefka pic again. Kefka will never blow anyone away, but so long as he remains about as strong as the middle of the pack, he'll rarely get blown out either. Kefka's only problem comes from the fact that CJayC likes to set caps in every contest he creates. If only ten Square characters are allowed in every year, then that could be Kefka's biggest problem. Kefka is one of the weaker Square characters, and it's very possible that he'll be given the boot for stronger Square characters some day. But with that said, Lettuce Kefka was good for some hilarious memories whether or not he comes back. Spring 2005 Contest - Ruin Division - 1 Seed * Ruin Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Mithos, 46454 63.98% - 26151 36.02% * Ruin Semifinal --- Defeated (5) Wesker, 54640 70.37% - 23012 29.63% * Ruin Finals --- Lost to (7) Diablo, 38660 45.91% - 45547 54.09% * Extrapolated Strength --- 7th Place 26.73% Kefka was another contest veteran who had yet to get a fair shake until the Spring 2005 Contest, but once here, he took his opportunity and ran with it. Before Spring 2005, Kefka was a complete joke and was compared to heads of lettuce everywhere. But come Spring 2005, not only did Kefka shock everyone by nailing a 1 seed, but he didn't do half bad with the seeding, either. His first match against Mithos was nothing to write home about, though it being a 1-8 match instead of a 1-16 match spared him from looking too bad. A certain second round match in 2003 made Mario look pathetic, and he's just fine regardless. But Kefka's true glory was in the second round against Wesker in a match that many thought he would lose. Not only did he get the angel pic, but he managed to break and maintain 70% of the votes in the match. Kefka would go on to lose against Diablo after getting the early lead, but it's tough to deny that he has come a long way from his 2003 days. Summer 2005 Contest - Flood Division - 3 Seed * Flood Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Tommy Vercetti, 47920 48.86% - 50165 51.14% * Extrapolated Strength --- 41st Place 20.82% After Kefka's fairly impressive run in Spring 2005, he was stuck in a trap match against Vercetti as the 3 seed. At least, it was supposed to be a trap match. Vercetti was fairly far ahead of Kefka in the stats and was supposed to win this match with easy. But then the match actually began, and everyone knows what happened from here. Kefka jumped out to a large lead and was able to hold off Vercetti's comeback attempt, but it was because of mass cheating rather than actual strength. Cue the standard CJayC topic and subsequent firestorm, and once it was all over we were left with Kefka losing a match that was worth one point regardless of which way it went. However regardless of this, Kefka/Vercetti was still one of the more entertaining matches we'd ever seen. The bad side for Kefka is that it really took some luster off of how well he did in the Spring and set his career record to below .500. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - First Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 38712 31.99% - Marcus Fenix, 44524 36.79% - Tom Nook, 22614 18.69% - Zelos Wilder, 15164 12.53% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 4th place, 19348 13.24% - Cloud Strife, 81956 56.10% - Marcus Fenix, 22782 15.59% - Revolver Ocelot, 22006 15.06% Another contest, another disappointing performance for Kefka. As usual, he took an early lead in his match, peaking at 900 votes over Marcus Fenix and a percentage of 36.50% at one point. However, that lead went away quickly. The XBox day vote combined with the horrific FFVI day vote worked together to create a vote swing we didn't think possible in this format. Marcus Fenix didn't even take the lead until less than nine hours left, and he ended up beating Kefka (who ended up losing nearly 5% with the day vote) by 5800 votes. But hey, he advanced. Kefka didn't stand a chance in round two, with Cloud hanging around to SFF him, though it's uncertain if he did or not. He ended up in last place pretty quickly, and despite being very low to begin with, he still managed to lose 2-3% with the day vote. If there's someone worse than Kefka with the day vote, I don't want him in the contest. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Third Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 4th place, 29384 21.51% - Marth, 40275 29.49% - Duke Nukem, 35984 26.35% - Niko Bellic, 30935 22.65% In one of the most debated matches of the first round, Kefka did what he does best in the Character Battles: choke. Some had him taking second, some even taking him to win first here; but Kefka dropped from second to last as the day went on by. In short, Kefka's finest days are over, and even then, the good times he had in this contest were severely limited. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 5 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Arthas Menethil, 28769 60.57% - 18726 39.43% * Heart Round 2 --- Lost to (4) Bowser, 29563 38.32% - 47590 61.68% * Extrapolated Strength --- 64th Place 22.82% By this point, Kefka's struggles had been well-documented, and as a result many experts picked Arthas to win. However, Arthas had been overvalued after taking advantage of SFF to advance to the second round in his debut and again to avoid last place in his second-round elimination, and as the prediction percentages revealed, the casual bracketmakers greatly favored Kefka, allowing him to put up a comfortable 60-40 win. Kefka will never live up to the initial hype that surrounded him, but he's hardly the pushover he's made out to be. He lost to Bowser. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 7 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 11443 37.82% - (12) Zack Fair, 9862 32.59% - (21) Ryu Hayabusa, 8955 29.59% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 1st place, 11953 41.93% - (25) Altair, 8341 29.26% - (4) Lara Croft, 8216 28.82% * Division 4 Finals --- 3rd place, 12156 26.14% - (1) Solid Snake, 22159 47.58% - (2) GLaDOS, 12225 26.28% It's never a contest without Kefka screwing the board over. He was expected to be the simple third place character in a debatable match. Instead he goes and takes the lead over Zack and Hayabusa and never looked to be in danger of losing it, all of this during the day. One reason for his boost is Dissidia has given him useable pictures thus the days of lettuce Kefka are over. He then proved the match was not a fluke by winning by more against Altair and Lara Croft making his first third round appearance since the villains contest. Of course in true Kefka fashion he goes and loses to GLaDOS when most of the board expected him to take second, especially with all the sprite pictures he was given. Overall he had a decent performance against Solid Snake. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 7 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Defeated (10) L-Block, 17628 60.19% - 11661 39.81% * Division 3 Round 2 --- Defeated (15) Bomberman, 18537 59.82% - 12451 40.18% * Division 3 Semifinals --- Lost to (3) Alucard, 12242 40.56% - 17943 59.44% True to his in-game character, Kefka is a total wild card in the contests. To the point that once put against the only joke character to effectively be embraced site-wide, he was the high seed and biggest bracket pick, and his win was still considered a surprise. Kefka then allowed Bomberman to get awfully close to him, but still got his pass to round 3 for the second time in a row. But then came something even more unpredictable than Kefka suddenly being a powerhouse, Alucard being a reliable contender again. At least such a beloved villain now has as many round 3s as round 1 exits! Category:Contest Histories